<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Dojo by kinsale_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498481">Into The Dojo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42'>kinsale_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo: Yakuza AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Sex, Compelled Submission, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Erotic Theater, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Public Sex, Rimming, Shimada Clan, Slut Shaming, strip club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsale_42/pseuds/kinsale_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this universe, the Shimada clan runs a number of business interests in the Hanamura area, including an upscale erotic theater club. When Hanzo's father sends a client over from the Castle after a day of trade negotiations, Hanzo, normally the assistant manager, is the one entrusted to provide attentive personal service and ensure the client enjoys an entertaining evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>McHanzo: Yakuza AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Very Important Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sex work is real work. Hanzo has hang-ups about it, Jesse does not. Neither does Genji, really, for the short period of time he appears in this tale. After this experience, it's possible Hanzo has a greater understanding of sex work, and of himself.</p><p>Hope you enjoy the porn!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I just spoke with your father. There will be a VIP arriving shortly, and we are to accommodate his wishes.” Hanzo’s uncle leaned back in his desk chair until it creaked.</p><p>“Yes, ojisan.” Hanzo’s voice and expression were neutral, but inside he was already annoyed. So-called “special guests” were notoriously bad-tempered and hard to please. Hanzo’s head began to pound in time with the faint thumping of the club’s music on the other side of the thickly-insulated office wall.</p><p>“We decided you should attend to him personally, but you can go ahead and change into a waiter’s costume. He does not need to know who you are or that you have status.”</p><p>Hanzo sighed. That meant he would be treated even more poorly by the VIP.</p><p>“Yes, ojisan.” He inclined his head deferentially, then turned to go prepare.</p><p>“Anything he wants, Hanzo. It is crucial that we bring this deal to a successful conclusion.”</p><p>Groaning inwardly, Hanzo headed for the backstage dressing rooms. He could already picture the VIP: a middle-aged, gluttonous Westerner, sweaty and red-faced, leering at the dancers like sweets for the eating. It was going to be a long night.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo waited for his special guest at the concierge desk by the door, where the head waiter had taken over his duties for the evening. He caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror behind the bar and adjusted his kyudo-gi one more time. Ridiculous. It wasn’t even a proper gi; it was made of silk, not durable canvas, and the sleeve that he removed from his left shoulder and folded away in a nod to authenticity invariably refused to stay tucked in. And he hadn’t been able to find a pin to secure it the way the regular waiters did. Hanzo sighed. It made his shoulder feel cold, but at least his tattoo looked good. He flexed a little at his mirror-self and was pleased with the effect.</p><p>The bouncer outside opened the door and a young man about Hanzo’s age stepped inside. He was tall, with shaggy auburn hair just long enough to frame his square jaw. He looked rather out of place in his jeans and leather jacket, with his few days’ growth of stubble, but he carried himself with a quiet confidence that suggested he was in the right place wherever he might be.</p><p>When he spoke to the head waiter, Hanzo’s suspicion that he was an American was confirmed. But surely this wasn’t <em>the</em> American. This man was far too young, too <em>handsome</em>, to be the VIP Hanzo was waiting for. Hanzo looked past him, expecting an older, more commanding man to follow him. But no one else arrived before the head waiter nudged Hanzo in the ribs and handed him the card the American had presented.</p><p><em>Jesse J. McCree, Blackwatch Enterprises </em>was all that was printed on the front, and on the back, Hanzo read the characters his father had written to grant the man special treatment. He bowed slightly to his new charge.</p><p>“Follow me, please,” he said, and led this Jesse McCree across the floor to the premium seating. Hanzo was suddenly worried about the quality of his English. His teachers had always told him his accent was excellent, but was it good enough for this American? Why did it matter?</p><p>Jesse settled easily into the comfort of the leather sofa Hanzo had indicated and looked around the room. Hanzo found himself wondering what he thought of it, if the various martial arts weapons that adorned the walls were strange to him, and if he found the sturdy square architectural timbers and softly glowing lanterns as pleasing as Hanzo did. In some ways, the club was an odd relic, blending samurai legend with modern luxury, but above all it was theater, and it managed to make the mirrors and colored lights work in harmony with dark wood and rice paper. Hanzo liked it.</p><p>“Nice place y’all got here,” Jesse said, his voice clear and rich even through the steady pulse of the club’s music.</p><p>“Thank you,” Hanzo replied graciously. “The next show will begin shortly. Would you care for a drink?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah. I’ll have a whiskey. Please.”</p><p>“We have a number of fine whiskeys available, both Japanese and imported. Is there any one in particular you prefer?” Hanzo bent a little closer to listen for his response, and it gave him an opportunity to notice the faint dusting of freckles across the American’s nose, and the warm grey of his eyes.</p><p>“Jack Daniel’s, if you have it.”</p><p>Hanzo was again surprised. Surely this man couldn’t be in charge of negotiating complex business contracts with the famous Shimada syndicate. His tastes were too simple. “We do.”</p><p>“Fantastic,” Jesse replied with a grin, and Hanzo was charmed by its lopsidedness. “Make it a double. No ice.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.” Hanzo inclined his head again and retreated to the bar. He returned swiftly with a glass of whiskey on his tray. He set the glass on the small table at Jesse’s elbow. “Your drink, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now if you’ll just do me one more little favor…” Jesse picked up the glass and took a sip.</p><p>“Sir?” Hanzo waited.</p><p>“Quit callin’ me 'sir'. Name’s McCree, or Jesse, if you’re so inclined. I don’t have any friends with me tonight, so you’re the next best thing.”</p><p>Hanzo couldn’t be sure, but he thought Jesse winked at him. It was over so quickly, he doubted that he saw it. His face felt warm. “Yes, McCree-san.”</p><p>“Well that’s a bit better. What can I call you, then?” He took another sip of his drink and turned his eyes to his server’s face.</p><p>Hanzo’s lips parted to speak, but he was momentarily distracted by the way Jesse’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Ishida,” he replied. “You may call me Ishida.”</p><p>“Ishida. That’s nice. So, Ishida,” Jesse gestured towards the stage. “What kind of show am I about to experience?”</p><p>“Dance, McCree-san.” And the explanation came readily to his tongue, as it should after describing it so many times, and in so many languages, to tourists and new visitors to the club.</p><p>“Our dancers blend classical dance and martial arts with modern dance and erotica to create a visual and sensory experience unlike any other. There are two performances each evening. The first is a battle scene, the second a courtship scene. There are shorter intervals of a more usual form of erotic dance, to assure your continuing enchantment. We also have private viewing rooms, and certain dancers are available for your personal entertainment, as you wish. After the staged performances, the dance floor is opened for everyone and there is music until closing.”</p><p>“I see. This should be quite the evening, then. I’m looking forward to it.” Jesse set his glass down and slipped off his leather jacket, revealing a dark red western-styled shirt with mother-of-pearl buttons.</p><p>“May I hang that up for you?” Hanzo offered.</p><p>“No thanks, I’d like to keep it with me.” He looked up at Hanzo. “That will be all for now, Ishida. How do I flag you down if I need something later?”</p><p>“There is a button here…” Hanzo indicated the small attachment on the outside of the arm of the sofa. “It turns on a light behind the bar and sends a direct signal to my pager. I will also return after the first program to confirm that all is well.”</p><p>Jesse located the button. “Excellent. Thank you.” He smiled at Hanzo again and then turned his eyes to the stage as the lights began to dim for the first performance.</p><p>“Enjoy the show, McCree-san.” Hanzo slipped away to the safety of the bar, his heart thumping in his chest far too intensely for such an inconsequential thing as a smile.</p><p>The music changed from the usual background music to the show music and the lights came up on the stage. The club was about half full, maybe a little more, not bad for the first performance in the middle of the week, but for just a moment the magic of the theater came over the room and Hanzo felt like the show was for him alone.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>About two thirds of the way through the first program, Hanzo’s pager buzzed in his pocket. He sighed in relief. Finally, something to do besides polishing glasses behind the bar. He really had anticipated that this customer would be more labor intensive than he was proving to be. In a flash, he was up on the second tier of the VIP section, bending at Jesse’s elbow to receive his order.</p><p>“Another whiskey, please, Ishida.” Jesse’s breath was warm on Hanzo’s cheek as he spoke.</p><p>Hanzo nodded and vanished once more in the direction of the bar. He returned quickly, just as the dance program was entering its final sequence, and the wooden swords had been tossed aside while the dancers tumbled together across the stage, turning hand-to-hand combat into something much more sexually charged.</p><p>“Pretty good-looking, your dancers. Your staff in general,” Jesse said into his ear when Hanzo leaned over again to check that Jesse had everything he wanted.</p><p>“Yes, we have the means to select only the best talent.” Hanzo leapt to the obvious conclusion. “Was there a dancer you were particularly interested in? You may have noticed that each one wears a distinctive color...” He didn’t get the chance to finish.</p><p>“Which ones do <em>you</em> like? Which ones do you think are the hottest?” Jesse asked, his eyes on the varied gender pairings now wrestling passionately in the culmination of the drama under the bright lights. The homoeroticism of military service through the centuries was brought to its full visceral potential as two leanly muscled male dancers, clothed only in the sheerest of thongs, struggled for dominance center stage, their limbs tangled together and their skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. At stage right was a mixed gender couple, at stage left, two women. Both pairs were in much the same state as the first.</p><p>“I…” Hanzo’s eyes went to the stage too, and he knelt next to the sofa as he followed his customer’s gaze. “I apologize, I do not see them the same way you do. I know them too well.”</p><p>“Ishida.”</p><p>Hanzo turned back to meet a very direct stare. He swallowed uncomfortably, feeling suddenly caught out and not sure why.</p><p>“I’m asking what your preferences are.” There was more steel behind those grey eyes than Hanzo had encountered thus far. He blinked as he tried and failed to determine the purpose of the inquiry. “It’s a simple question. What kind of person do you find sexually attractive? Or are you not into it at all?”</p><p>Hanzo’s mouth opened, but at first, nothing came out. “I am attracted to men,” Hanzo replied softly. He was worried for a moment that it was the wrong answer, or that he hadn’t said it loudly enough to be heard, but then the serious expression on Jesse’s face dissolved into another grin, just as the music flared up in its final crescendo and then began to fade into the applause of the audience, only to be replaced by pop music as the house lights came up a notch.</p><p>“Good. So am I.” Jesse reached over to his coat and fished out a cigar case. “Any chance you’d let me smoke in here?” he asked, changing the subject completely.</p><p>“Of course, McCree-san. Let me bring you an ash tray.” Hanzo clung to the rhythm of providing service to save him from the chaos of trying to guess what his handsome guest wanted from him. He stood up and returned to the bar to fetch the promised object.</p><p>Jesse had a trimmed cigar between his lips, ready to light, when Hanzo came back with the ash tray. When he spoke again, Hanzo was immediately entranced by the way he rolled the cigar around with his lips and tongue, and almost missed what he said entirely.</p><p>“So, you were saying something earlier about getting some personal attention? I reckon I might be interested in some of that.” Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and letting it fall in ruffled waves.</p><p>Hanzo nodded. “That can be arranged. Which dancer would you like to meet?”</p><p>Jesse looked at Hanzo through his eyelashes as he lit his cigar. “Honey, I don’t want a dancer. I want you.”</p><p>Hanzo struggled to maintain his composure. “I am sure you will find a trained dancer more pleasing. I have no experience as an erotic performer.” He realized with displaced horror that he had yet to place the ashtray on the table and immediately transferred it from his tray to the table next to Jesse’s nearly empty whiskey glass. Before he could even let go of the porcelain dish, Jesse had wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s wrist.</p><p>Jesse took the cigar out of his mouth and said in a low, even tone that drove straight through Hanzo like a bullet, “Maybe you misunderstand me, sugar. I’m not looking for a lap dance. I’m looking for a fuck.”</p><p>Somehow Hanzo managed to find his voice again. “I see. I will arrange for a private room.” He tried to step away, but Jesse still held his wrist. His eyes were fixed there, where they were connected. Jesse’s hand was warm and strong, and the skin of his palm and fingers was tough from use, but smooth from proper care.</p><p>“Here. I want you here. Not a private room, not a dancer. You. Here. It’ll be hot as fuck.” Jesse released Hanzo’s wrist and relaxed back against the cushions with his cigar. He stuck his hand in his pocket and came out with a fat roll of bills and dropped it on the table. “I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>Hanzo was no longer shocked. He had gone far past shocked now, straight through to shattered. It was one thing to have casual sex with a stranger. It was entirely another level to do it publicly, and yet another escalation to do it in front of people he had to face on a daily basis, people who knew who he was and were supposed to respect him and the position he held in local society. Adding money to the equation was completely beyond the pale. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room, and Hanzo was frozen in place as he tried to get oxygen to his brain.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, but was, in reality, just a few heartbeats, he found a reply to give. “I must receive permission from my supervisor to fulfill this request. If you will give me just a moment…?”</p><p>“Sure thing, darlin’.” Jesse winked again, and this time Hanzo was certain of it, and he was mortified. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that this man could hold his own in a bargain. He knew exactly how to push boundaries to get what he wanted.</p><p>This time Hanzo went through the unobtrusive door behind the sofa where Jesse sat, and headed down the back hallway, straight for his uncle’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dancer Enters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I do not see the problem, Hanzo. I told you to address his needs regardless of what they are.”</p><p>“But, uncle!”</p><p>“Come on, Hanzo. It’s not like you haven’t already bent over for half of Hanamura. You won’t be showing anyone here anything they haven’t already heard about from someone who’s seen it in person.” Hanzo’s uncle sighed aggrievedly. “Did he at least offer to pay you for the privilege?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hanzo replied stiffly. His face was burning. Until now, rumors had never bothered him. Sure, he’d had a few boyfriends, and perhaps a few more purely casual assignations, but he had always been discreet. He was no whore.</p><p>“Well, then. I can’t see any reason to deny him his pleasure. Go. Take care of your customer.”</p><p>This time, Hanzo left the office with his head held high, his rebellion fueled by fury and shame. When he reached the door to the VIP seating, he had to stop for a minute to compose himself. There was no option here but for him to comply. He’d read his father’s note, and however much he could act like a brat with his uncle, he could not defy his father’s wishes. Hanzo took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway to face his fate.</p><p>Jesse was watching the interval dancers twirl and shimmy on stage when Hanzo arrived before him again. The defeated expression on Hanzo’s face gave him a bit of a rush. He hadn’t actually expected to win this, he had just been seeing how much he could get away with.</p><p>“McCree-san. Your wishes are granted. If you will permit me a few moments to prepare?”</p><p>Jesse carried on as though he had anticipated no other outcome. He gave a brief nod. “Of course. Do what you need to do, honeybun.” He took another puff on his cigar, and the bitter smoke curled around him briefly before it was sucked into the powerful air purification system.</p><p>Hanzo inclined his head, forcing himself to maintain a deferential attitude. Then he made his way down the back hallway towards the dressing rooms.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Genji. I need a robe.” Hanzo grabbed his bathing kit and slammed his locker shut with even more force than usual. He picked up a clean towel from the rack and headed towards the showers. “Genji!”</p><p>His brother left the dancer whose costume he was adjusting, and followed Hanzo into the shower room. “A robe? Why?”</p><p>Hanzo avoided the direct answer as he stripped off the waiter’s costume and stepped under the hot spray. “The best robe. And it must be clean.”</p><p>“Is this for the VIP?” Genji still hovered, trying to understand what was going on. “Does he want <em>you</em> to perform?”</p><p>Hanzo glared at his brother. “No, he wants me to fuck. Now find me a robe while I clean myself.”</p><p>“But surely Uncle…”</p><p>“Uncle approved it. Apparently I am just another Hanamura whore, and he doesn’t give a damn if everyone watches me humiliate myself.”</p><p>Genji was taken aback by the venom in his brother’s voice. “Brother, you are no whore. But what do you mean by everyone watching?”</p><p>The seven dancers from the interval came flooding in to the shower room, their noise making it hard for Genji to hear Hanzo’s reply.</p><p>“He wants to fuck me in the VIP section. The best seat in the house.”</p><p>“Well,” Genji said, drily. “At least he doesn’t want to do it on stage, under the lights.” And he slipped away to find a suitable garment for his brother.</p><p>Hanzo finished cleaning himself, inside and out, and was just wrapping his towel around his waist when Genji returned with the silk robe he’d requested.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. The rage he felt was already being replaced with acceptance, as usual, and his voice reflected it.</p><p>“And I found you this. You can’t just wear your usual briefs.” Genji held up a scrap of sheer fabric with silk cords dangling from the corners.</p><p>Hanzo pressed his lips into a thin line, but he accepted the functionally useless undergarment from his brother. He took everything and barricaded himself in a toilet stall. Maybe everything else would be on public display, but he could at least stretch himself and lube up privately.</p><p>Contrary to what his uncle believed about him, it had actually been some time since he’d had sex with anyone. And while he did jerk off regularly, at least every other day, he hadn’t gotten involved enough with it to use any toys lately. He just hadn’t been in the mood. So when he slipped two fingertips into his hole, his dick perked up almost immediately from the unaccustomed stimulation.</p><p>Hanzo sighed. He didn’t want to do this and he didn’t want it to look like he wanted to do it, either. He put more lubricating gel on his fingers and stuffed it in, this time shoving three fingers in, as far as they would go. He rubbed them around, trying to relax the muscles. Would the American have a big cock? The ones in porn films did, but Hanzo knew as well as anyone that porn was not realistic. He lubed up his fingers again and tried to get all four in, just in case, but the angle was awkward in the narrow stall, so he couldn’t work himself properly to get really loosened up. He sighed and wiped his hand off on his towel. At least he was fairly well-greased.</p><p>The minutes were ticking by and his special guest was waiting. Hanzo’s pulse was pounding as he tied on the pearly white triangle of translucent silk organza that only nominally obscured his half-hard penis, and slipped into the long, midnight blue robe, tying the golden sash with a knot that could be pulled loose by a single tug.</p><p>Hanzo paused before the full-length mirror to check his appearance and gather himself before he walked out to meet his fate. Genji appeared at his side with a hairbrush and spray bottle in his hand.</p><p>“You can’t go out like that. Let me help.”</p><p>Hanzo let his brother take over. He had been a dancer himself for a time, and now managed the dancers and the stage shows, so he both had an eye for what needed to be done and the skills to make it happen swiftly. Genji unbound his brother’s long black hair, sprayed it with the special potion in his bottle that smoothed it and relaxed the kinks, and brushed it till it was soft and shiny. Then, setting those things down, he pulled some pencils out of his pocket and addressed Hanzo’s face.</p><p>“Close your eyes for me… good, now open?” Genji deftly applied eyeliner, and pleased himself with the effect. “You should always wear eyeliner. It looks good on you. And this is waterproof. It’ll stay put. Now, pucker up.”</p><p>“I am not wearing lipstick,” Hanzo stated firmly.</p><p>“It isn’t lipstick. It’s lip stain. Like a tint. It won’t rub off on anything, or anyone. And this isn’t a dark color, it will just accentuate what you already have.” Genji gave him his most persuasive look. “Come on, don’t you want to look your best?”</p><p>Hanzo’s brows drew together in protest, but he offered his lips up to his brother’s ministrations.</p><p>Finally, he was ready. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes into the second stage program. That was a blessing, at least. Most of the patrons would be focused on the show.</p><p>Genji walked with him around the corner to the hallway entrance, and they stood together and looked through the one-way mirrored glass at the audience. Hanzo’s stomach leapt into his throat when he saw that the room had filled up even more since the last show. Now it was busier than normal for a Wednesday night.</p><p>“He’s a hottie at least, your VIP.”</p><p>Hanzo glared at his brother.</p><p>“I mean, it could be a lot worse, brother. Think of it as a dramatic performance. You always wanted to be an actor, so here’s your chance to play a role. It’s not going to be you out there, it’s some waiter that was selected as the most desirable person in a room full of beautiful people.”</p><p>“But what of the audience? They will recognize the truth.” Hanzo liked his brother’s take on the situation, but it wasn’t Jesse McCree’s opinion he was most concerned with.</p><p>“Pffah. Imagine them with cabbages for heads. They are all drunk and will think they dreamed it. I will get the dancers to help spread rumors that it was actually one of them. Hayashi does look rather like you.” Genji smiled his most reassuring smile. He knew as well as Hanzo did that they had no choice in the matter here.</p><p>Hanzo gave him a small nod, and went through the door into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo went to the bar first, and collected another glass of Jack Daniel’s. The bartender raised an eyebrow at his appearance, but made no comment. He poured the drink, and Hanzo placed it on his tray and vanished back into the hallway.</p><p>“McCree-san,” Hanzo said as quietly as he could and still be heard over the music.  “I have brought you another drink.” He set it down on the table, and placed a clean cloth over the arm of the sofa, ready for any messes they would produce.</p><p>Jesse turned his head, and in any other circumstance, the way he lit up when he made eye contact would have pleased Hanzo immensely. As it was, Hanzo felt only the barest flicker of validation.</p><p>“Thank you, sugar. Please, call me Jesse. If we’re going to be intimate, the honorifics aren’t necessary.”</p><p>Hanzo stared at him for a second, and then he nodded. “As you wish. Jesse.” He removed his slippers and stood awkwardly beside the couch, unsure of how to proceed. The music swelled as the performers on stage began to shed layers of clothing that had barely concealed their bodies in the first place, and they began to engage in simulated acts of foreplay.</p><p>Hanzo bent closer to be heard. “What would you wish of me?” he asked. “Jesse.”</p><p>Jesse reached up and tucked a long strand of Hanzo’s hair behind his ear, and then pulled his face close for a kiss. Hanzo felt their lips touch and then a tongue slid into his mouth, soft but insistent, sour-tasting with whiskey and smoke. He let his mouth be taken, automatically stroking the invader with the tip of his own tongue. Jesse pulled away, glancing at the stage, then returning to Hanzo’s face.</p><p>“Like what they’re doing,” he said. “Take off the robe, get on your knees, and show me what you can do with that tongue and those sweet lips of yours.” Jesse’s smile was sly, suggestive, even a bit wicked.</p><p>Hanzo kept his eyes on his guest’s face as he stood upright and stepped in front of Jesse, his feet planted slightly apart, and pulled the sash of his robe free from its knot. The shimmering fabric fell open to reveal his muscled abdomen and thighs, and the neatly bound bundle of his genitals tied to a fine cord that circled his narrow waist. He could feel the heat of a hundred pairs of eyes on him as he pushed the robe off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his strong back and well-shaped ass bared for all to see. The railings that delineated each tier of the premium seats were only there to stop guests from falling and did little to block the view, and Hanzo was painfully aware that the sofas and chairs and tables had been specifically staggered to preserve that openness.</p><p>Jesse was sitting in the best seat in the house, and that meant that any one of the regular guests had only to turn their head, or look in the mirrors on the opposite wall, and they would get a bonus show, free of charge.</p><p>Hanzo knelt, and Jesse spread his legs to allow access. “Open your thighs, honey. Show everyone what you’ve got between those cheeks.” The American watched in the mirror as Hanzo followed his instructions. Jesse couldn’t stop smiling. He was right. This <em>was</em> hot. He felt a thrill run through his body as Hanzo’s fingers fumbled with his belt buckle and unfastened his jeans.</p><p>Jesse’s cock was hard and throbbing, and Hanzo could tell this even through the thickness of the denim. It sprang up on its own as he pulled the zipper down, pushing a wet spot into the thin cotton of Jesse’s boxer shorts. Taking a deep breath, he unhooked the waistband of the boxers from behind the rigid cock, and the size and shape of it was no longer shrouded in mystery.</p><p>It was not as large as what he had seen in films, but it was definitely more substantial than what he had handled before. Hanzo moistened his lips as he prepared to fulfill his obligation, trying to ignore the roomful of people at his back and the fact that they would see his head bobbing as easily as they could see his naked asshole right now. He slid his fingers around the shaft, wishing like hell he could actually be enjoying this.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Jesse said, stroking Hanzo’s head as his warm tongue painted a wet stripe from the base to the tip of Jesse’s cock. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Hanzo looked up at him then, and Jesse didn’t care if those golden eyes were burning from lust or from hate, they were aflame and it burned straight through him.</p><p>Hanzo simply licked him slowly for a while, up and down, sweeping around, holding his dick steady with one hand and keeping his eyes on Jesse’s face to gauge his reactions. Jesse’s gaze switched periodically between Hanzo’s face and what he was doing with his mouth, to the arousing activities that were unfolding on stage, to the reflection of himself in the mirror, with a lithe, beautiful man between his knees.</p><p>Jesse’s cock twitched when Hanzo sucked the whole head into his mouth, and it shot out a few drops of pre-ejaculate, enough to overwhelm Hanzo’s taste buds. He swallowed it back, and took Jesse’s cock deeper into his mouth, to the point where going further meant assaulting his gag reflex. Jesse’s fingers curled into his hair as Hanzo pulled back, maintaining suction until the very last second, trying to avoid the telltale popping sound. He mostly succeeded, and Jesse groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. The second plunge did not go so well. On the down stroke he tickled his gag reflex and his throat closed, and it threw off his concentration enough that when he pulled off, he failed to do it quietly. Hanzo’s face flushed, shame shooting through him. He wasn’t even able to do this well for his guest.</p><p>Above him, Jesse groaned. There was just enough whiskey in his system that his senses were freed, and they were all giving him feedback, not just the single point of physical contact in his lap. The sounds and sights were just as richly textured as the tongue that swiped across his slit. He gently held Hanzo’s head in his hands and pulled it onto his cock. Hanzo closed his eyes briefly, then opened them wide as he relinquished control, loosening the suction and allowing his mouth to become a soft wet hole for Jesse to fuck himself with. At first Jesse was careful, just rubbing the head of his prick around the slippery insides of Hanzo’s mouth. But the pressure began to build, and he couldn’t help but push the envelope. He nudged the back of Hanzo’s throat, then pulled Hanzo’s head back an inch or two to check his reaction.</p><p>Drool slid down Hanzo’s chin, catching only temporarily on his narrow, neatly trimmed goatee, and he tried not to choke. Knowing what would come next, he gulped down a deep breath and relaxed his throat as best he could. Jesse took this as acceptance, and pushed his cock into Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo tried not to panic. It hurt, and he couldn’t breathe, and his throat was reflexively rippling, trying to eject the intruder. And then it was gone, and Jesse was gasping with pleasure above him as tears ran down Hanzo’s cheeks. He took another breath, and then Jesse’s cock was in his throat again, even deeper, so far that his chin was catching on Jesse’s zipper. And then he was off. His face was wet, and it was only his mouth filled with flesh and salt. He closed his lips and swallowed around Jesse’s cock in his mouth.</p><p>“Damn, sugar. I’m tempted to just let you do that for the rest of the night, but I kinda had other things in mind too.” Jesse smoothed Hanzo’s hair back from his forehead, then handed him the cloth to wipe his face. “Here you go, dry off a bit and then come on up here to my lap.” As Hanzo carefully dabbed at his face, Jesse lifted his butt and pushed his jeans and undershorts down to his knees, and popped his shirt open, showing Hanzo the curly carpet of auburn hair that blanketed his chest except for the tiny oases of his nipples.</p><p>Hanzo picked up his robe as he got to his feet, and placed it on the couch beside them. He put one knee either side of Jesse’s hips and rested his weight on Jesse’s thighs.</p><p>“Is this what you want, Jesse?” His voice was rough, and speaking made his throat hurt. But Jesse was maintaining eye contact, and somehow it almost felt like he was guiding Hanzo through this performance like a director would, offering him strength even as he took away Hanzo’s control. Hanzo’s hands rested on his ankles, his back was ramrod straight, and he was fully aware that the see-through triangle of pearlescent fabric that covered his package was not hiding anything from anyone, especially the man in front of him. He kept his eyes on Jesse’s face, as if ignoring his own vulnerability would be a sort of protection. But Jesse zeroed right in on it.</p><p>“Yeah, baby, that’s good. Now let’s see what we’ve got here…” He cupped a large, warm hand over that tiny triangle of fabric that was no shield at all. “Aww, still so soft. I haven’t been doing my job very well, have I? Let’s see what we can do about that.” Jesse rubbed around under the edges of the cloth with his fingertips, and squeezed Hanzo’s sack gently in his palm. He was rewarded with a twitch when he thrust a finger between Hanzo’s cheeks and massaged his taint. “Like it there, eh?”</p><p>Hanzo didn’t answer. He felt his cock coming slowly to life and it terrified him. How could he possibly enjoy this?</p><p>Jesse put his hands on Hanzo’s hips. “How flexible are you? Can you slide in close?”</p><p>They shifted, and now their dicks were together, with only a slip of cloth between them, and Hanzo’s bare thighs were against Jesse’s bare thighs. Every bit of Hanzo’s most private parts felt completely exposed to this stranger, now that his legs were spread as wide as they could go, and everything was in reach. As soon as he thought it, he felt those big hands reach around and squeeze his ass. It threw him off balance and he fell forward onto Jesse’s bare chest. The heat on his skin was unexpected, and the sensation jerked him out of his fear for a moment. He sighed softly, but they were so close now that Jesse heard it.</p><p>“Mmm, sweetheart, your heart is racing. Don’t forget to breathe.” Jesse slid his hands up Hanzo’s back and pulled him into another kiss, tasting himself in Hanzo’s mouth. He broke it off as something occurred to him. “Ishida. You haven’t taken anything, have you?” It was more of an observation than a question.</p><p>Hanzo was confused. “I do not know what you mean.”</p><p>“Pills, booze, something to take the edge off. I can tell you’re not used to this, and it’s not going to go easy if you’re tense.” When Hanzo’s face indicated a negative, Jesse reached for the untouched third double whiskey. “Here, drink this. Drink it up. It’ll warm you straight through.”</p><p>Hanzo choked down the sour whiskey. It burned his already raw throat, and the fire continued all the way into his belly. He handed the empty glass back, refusing to complain, but he could not help muttering, “I prefer sake.”</p><p>Jesse grinned. “’Course you do. Now, once that hits your system that crowd behind you won’t matter half as much, and you won’t be trembling in my arms anymore. You might even get interested in what we’re doing.” He lifted his pelvis then, grinding his erection into Hanzo’s half-hard prick.</p><p>They kissed again, and now Hanzo was feeling a little dizzy. The kiss was sloppier than before, and Hanzo engaged more. He took Jesse’s signal and began to rub their cocks together by shifting his hips, and Jesse’s hands returned to his ass, where his fingertips soon found the slippery crevice between the firmly muscled lobes. Jesse dragged them up and down Hanzo’s crack, teasing his pucker into flexing. He bit Hanzo’s lip to distract him, then dipped two fingertips into his hole. Hanzo gasped into his mouth and pushed back on Jesse’s fingers without thinking.</p><p>Jesse wanted to laugh out loud. This was too easy. This beautiful hunk of man wanted this just as much as Jesse did, he was just too proud to admit it, too worried about his image. Jesse was starting to think he was doing the guy a favor by showing him that it didn’t matter a damn thing what anyone else thought.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Jesse murmured. Hanzo was relaxing against him, his hips traversing the closed loop between Jesse’s fingers in his ass and Jesse’s hard dick against his own. Jesse slipped two fingertips from his other hand into the well-lubed pucker, and pulled his hands apart to spread Hanzo’s hole open. He could tell it was warm and soft and wet and he couldn’t wait to get his dick in that, but playing with Hanzo like this was doing things to both of them. Jesse peeked over Hanzo’s shoulder and caught a glimpse of the room in the mirror. What they were doing was apparently rivalling the dancers for the audience’s attention, definitely turning some heads. He had no idea where they were in the course of the program, but he could swear the dancers had less clothing on than they had the last time he looked. They must all be on the same schedule. Anyway, he had an obligation to entertain, too, apparently, so after another minute or so, he decided it was time to test the next boundary. He released Hanzo’s ass and lifted him up off his chest.</p><p>Hanzo looked into his eyes, his hands on the couch behind Jesse’s shoulders, waiting for the next direction. Jesse had another mysterious smile playing around his lips. “Turn around, sweetpea.”</p><p>It took a second for it to sink in. When the implications registered, Hanzo’s face went blank. He pushed himself away from Jesse’s torso, and slowly positioned himself to stand up without falling over. He stood in front of Jesse for a minute, his lips red and swollen, his long black hair tousled over his shoulders, breathing hard, his cock rigid and fighting to escape his decorative undergarment. Jesse wished he could have a snapshot of this moment; Hanzo was so gorgeous and raw.</p><p>“Go on, sugar. I’ll be right here with you. Turn around and take off your little thing, and sit back down on me.”</p><p>Hanzo could feel the shame painting his cheeks red as he turned to face the room. His uncle’s words were echoing in his head.</p><p>“<em>We want you to care of him personally</em>.”</p><p>He began to untie the silk cord.</p><p>“<em>Anything he wants, Hanzo</em>.”</p><p>The silk cord fell from his waist, and he reached down to pull it from between his legs.</p><p>“<em>You’ve already bent over for half of Hanamura, Hanzo</em>.”</p><p>He looked up at the dancers on the stage, and the lights exploded into brightness for a second, limning his body with reflected silver just at the moment that he pulled the shimmering bit of fabric away from his erection. There was a smattering of applause from the crowd as he revealed himself, but Hanzo couldn’t tell where it came from. His vision had gone blurry, unable to focus. That was it, then. He was exposed. Everyone knew he was a whore. His father’s whore. He felt Jesse’s hand reach up to steady his hips, and he sat down slowly, one hand on the railing in front of him, the other ready to guide Jesse’s large American dick into his waiting hole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bringing Down The House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jesse’s fingers entered him first, just a quick swipe to steal a bit of the lubricant, and then Hanzo felt the expected blunt pressure pushing against his rim. Jesse was holding himself solidly in place, and his aim was perfect. Hanzo put both hands on the railing and let his weight carry him gradually down as the swell of Jesse’s cockhead spread his anus until it ached, and then, in the blink of an eye, it was inside him, and he could breathe again.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hanzo was waiting for Jesse to take over, but he wasn’t moving. Hanzo let his body drop another inch, sliding down the slick rail of Jesse’s rigid shaft. He could just hear Jesse giving him quiet encouragement.</p><p>“That’s it, baby, take your time. Relax, let it feel good.”</p><p>Hanzo felt Jesse’s thumbs spread his cheeks to watch his cock vanish into Hanzo’s ass. He lowered himself down as far as it felt comfortable, then lifted his body, using the leverage of the railing as much as the power of his thighs. He quickly developed a rhythm, not fast, but steady. His head dropped and his hair fell as a curtain, filtering his view of the room as he concentrated on moving his body back and forth.</p><p>Jesse twined his fingers in Hanzo’s hair and pulled until Hanzo’s chin was jutting out, his head tilted back and his neck exposed. “No hiding, love. Look in the mirror. See how ravishing you are? I want you to watch yourself come on my cock.”</p><p>A tear escaped the corner of Hanzo’s eye, but despite himself he felt a rush of lust sweep through him, and it made his dick throb. His interior passages were getting sensitized and each thrust of Jesse’s cock felt more electric.</p><p>“Ride me for your pleasure, sugar, not mine. Hit all the good spots; I know you want to.” Jesse’s sweet talk continued, just barely audible through the music. Hanzo tore his gaze away from his reflection to check what the dancers were doing. His foggy mind tried to calculate where they were in the program. Ten minutes left? Fifteen? They were still in scattered twos and threes. It wouldn’t be over until there was an undulating mass of practically naked flesh centerstage. If he could come during the simulated orgy, maybe nobody would notice… Hanzo adjusted his angle so that Jesse’s cock nudged his prostate a little more directly on every descent, and he returned to gazing in the mirrored glass across the room, as if responding to an unspoken command.</p><p>Jesse felt something change. Hanzo’s movement became more assured, more intentional. He was riding Jesse on purpose now, his body taking over and making its own demands. The added intensity translated itself directly to Jesse’s dick, which already felt like it was being sucked deeper into the tight, velvety recesses of Hanzo’s body with every stroke. It took everything he had to keep himself from thrusting upwards.</p><p>The golden sash of Hanzo’s robe caught his eye, and Jesse pulled his fingers free from the dark mass of hair that danced on Hanzo’s sweat-damp skin. He fumbled with the silk, his hand bumping against something hard and square. Jesse fished around for a moment and pulled a black plastic object out of the pocket of the robe. A pager. He reached over and gave the button on the arm of the sofa a quick tap. The pager vibrated fiercely in his hand, and Jesse chuckled to himself and set the pager down where he could easily grab it again.</p><p>Hanzo had only noticed that there was no longer any tension on his hair, and he was able to relax his neck again. He maintained eye contact with his reflection, though, with a defiance that Jesse would have rejoiced to see. When he felt the silk of his own sash slide around his throat, his frenzy increased, and he drove himself back onto Jesse’s prong until he had taken its full length and he felt more than heard Jesse gasp in pleasure as his buttocks collided with Jesse’s hips.  He did it again and again, wantonly pushing his limits against the unyielding size of the stranger’s cock. Hanzo was panting now with exertion, sweat beading across his skin, thighs trembling from the strain.</p><p>Jesse pulled on the silk leash he had made, and Hanzo followed it, catching himself with one hand on the arm of the sofa and one on the cushion beside them, his back arched and his cock jutting out. Every inch of him was on display. There was a buzzing in his ears from the pressure on his throat, but he wasn’t fighting it, he wasn’t frightened. The tension let up a bit, and he could hear Jesse’s voice again.</p><p>“Spread your legs as wide as you can, baby, and let me fuck you.”</p><p>Hanzo obeyed immediately, and felt Jesse move his hand so his fingers were on the call button.</p><p>“Now hold that button down like your life depends on it, and enjoy the ride.” There was laughter behind the American’s rich voice, and Hanzo felt something cold and hard pressed against the flesh just behind his balls. And it vibrated. His pager. Jesse held the gadget in place and began thrusting into him, plunging even deeper than before, thanks to Hanzo’s wide open stance.</p><p>Now that Hanzo was closer, Jesse could let loose all the talk he hadn’t felt like broadcasting to the room.</p><p>“Goddamn, sugar, you’re fucking tight, did you know that? Tight and hot, and so damn wet for me. I swear you got hotter when I slipped that ribbon around your neck. I bet you like getting tied up, huh?” Hanzo moaned at this, and Jesse tightened up the sash just a bit with his free hand. It was just long enough he could maintain tension and still steady Hanzo’s hip against the pounding he was getting. “I bet you have a whole bunch of that fancy red silk rope at your place.” Jesse was getting himself worked up, too, with this line of thought. “I bet you’d like to tie me up with that rope, and fuck me till I can’t walk, and then fuck me again, and leave me tied up so you can tease me for hours…”</p><p>Hanzo groaned. The world had shrunk to their two bodies, and that voice in his ear, and the music around them. He hadn’t noticed the applause for the end of the show, or the change of the music from the electro-traditional to the urban dance pop. His eyes were half-closed, and he wasn’t sure if the stars he was seeing was from being choked out, or the thumping Jesse was giving him, or the mirror-ball. He was so close to coming now, even untouched, but it was still just out of reach…</p><p>“You’re gonna jack yourself off to that image for weeks, aren’t ya, babe? Punishing the dirty American for what he put you through?” Jesse was breathing heavy himself now, and it was getting harder to keep up the chatter. “Why don’t you start now? Stroke your cock for me, and you’ll come like it’s the first time. Catch it in your mouth, I bet you can.” He pressed the vibrating pager harder against Hanzo’s taint.</p><p>Hanzo was wrecked. He couldn’t think clearly anymore, his body was too loud with its desires. Jesse’s directions were all-consuming, for some reason he couldn’t remember, and he continued to follow them. He raised one bare foot to the edge of the sofa as a brace, opening himself up even more to view, and began to tug on his dick. All he wanted was to come.</p><p>“Oh baby, fuck. I’m so close…” Jesse was thrusting faster, now that Hanzo had taken some of the weight off him. He felt the telltale sweet-hot sensation swirling around his groin and tried to spin it out, make it last as long as he could. That feeling was better than the peak itself sometimes. Then Hanzo moaned again, with a little whimper at the end, and came undone, his orgasm sending shudders through his body, and Jesse fell apart.</p><p>It seemed to go on forever, but it was over far too soon, and then Hanzo was just a sweaty naked mess, with his own seed on his face and another man’s cock still pulsing in his ass. He was wrecked, collapsed across Jesse’s chest, and as he became aware of the room again, he saw the people standing and clapping. Not the entire room, but several tables’ worth of customers. And the waitstaff. And the bartenders. Oh. Oh no. He’d been holding down the call button, and it triggered the indicator light behind the bar. They all knew. They had all seen.</p><p>Jesse’s arms slipped around Hanzo’s abdomen and pulled him close against that soft, furry chest. “That was fantastic, sweetheart. You were amazing.” Jesse’s breath was warm on his ear. Hanzo wished he could lie there in the afterglow, just relaxed and buzzing, but everyone was watching. So he pulled away and prepared to deal with the mess.</p><p>But Jesse grabbed him before he could wipe his face, and surprised Hanzo by kissing all the cum off his cheeks, ending with his lips. When Jesse’s tongue delved into his mouth this time, it tasted like his own release.</p><p>Hanzo got up from Jesse’s lap, intending to wipe them both down, his special guest first. Again his partner reached out for him, stopping him.</p><p>“This show ain’t over yet, babe,” he said. Jesse scooted forward on the couch and turned Hanzo to face the room again, guiding him to bend over the railing and spread his feet. Then Hanzo felt Jesse’s tongue on his sensitive rim. He was being cleaned, tenderly, by the man he thought wanted to humiliate him, the man who appeared to have no shame of his own. And it felt so good. Hanzo clung to the timber rail and let the sensations flutter through him as Jesse addressed every inch of spend-sticky skin with his lips and tongue. He was turned around again and Jesse wrapped his lips around Hanzo’s exhausted cock, pressing his face into the smoothly shaved skin of Hanzo’s groin.</p><p>Reflexively, Hanzo’s fingers cradled Jesse’s head, finally stroking that fine, wavy auburn hair. Jesse finished licking his cock clean and pulled him back down for another kiss, before Hanzo settled on his knees on the floor. Now it was Hanzo’s turn to pay his respects, and he drew Jesse’s length into his mouth one last time, washing off the mess they’d made together.</p><p>When they had wound down completely, Hanzo wrapped himself in his robe, and prepared to take his leave. Jesse was fastening his belt, and buttoning up his shirt.</p><p>“Don’t forget your tip, love,” Jesse said, indicating the roll of bills that still sat where he’d dropped it next to the empty whiskey glass.</p><p>Hanzo inclined his head. “I thank you, but I am not a common whore. I honored you with my body of my own free will.”</p><p>Jesse’s lips curled into that now-familiar half-grin, and his grey eyes were sparkling. “We’re all whores, sugar, one way or another. And what of it? If you have the power to create joy, you should use it. Own it. Live your life.” He stood up and grabbed his coat, and pulled out another business card. “This has my personal number on it. I’m based in Tokyo for the next couple of months, so if you want to get together later and try out something with some of that red silk rope, let me know. Or I have a friend…the three of us could have some fun. Anyway, I had a good time. Would love to see you again.” Jesse stole one last quick kiss before walking away.</p><p>“Jesse.”</p><p>Jesse stopped and looked back.</p><p>Hanzo held up the money. “You forgot this.”</p><p>“Use it to buy more rope.” Jesse winked. “Hanzo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>